


Somewhere, in another universe.

by hellboypunk



Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hellboy - Freeform, M/M, Mental Illness, NSFW, Other, References to Depression, References to anxiety, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Venom AU, hellboy au, marvel AU, minor depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellboypunk/pseuds/hellboypunk
Summary: You, the reader, are filled with anxiety and fear that has affected your life ever since your grandparents passed away. The only solace you find in this universe is in the comfort of comic books. What will happen when a portal opens up in the middle of your tiny kitchen and sends you to another universe where characters like Venom and Hellboy who you thought only exist in the pages of your books are real? Will you let the fear that held you down in your past life affect this one, or will you allow yourself to fall hopelessly in love with life, yourself, and maybe even a half demon you’d only dreamt of being real? HELLBOY/MARVEL AU (warnings added as they are needed)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: lots of mentions of anxiety in this chapter, that will lessen in the following chapters. The reader has an anxiety disorder. 
> 
> SMALL mention of attempted assault
> 
> I’m almost 10k words deep into this. I’ll be posting daily for a few days just because there’s slow build up as everything becomes established in the first few chapters. After that, you can expect a weekly update. I have this think story mapped so it will be finished, so help me god. Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments fuel me, so feel free to leave one. And send any and all Reader fic or imagine requests to Hellboytrash on tumblr. 
> 
> I apologize for any errors, I will be proofreading as I go.

You had been crying again. You felt lost, broken, and hopeless. Every day felt more painful than the last and you just wanted the room to stop spinning and to feel okay for once. You were so painfully alone and your only companion was a small cat who you loved very much; but they could never be a replacement for the human connection you craved. It had been so long since you’d been in a relationship and it had ended BADLY.

You wanted so much to get back out into the world and form relationships and connections but ruminating on the past year you’d spent curled up in a ball in your room, the thought of even leaving your house terrified you. It’s all too scary. Living came with too many risks, endless possibilities, and too many variables. So instead you waste away in your tiny apartment, only ever making a trip away to buy groceries. 

You survive off of the inheritance that your grandparents left you before they died and it would soon run out and you’d be forced to get a job or starve. You’d probably be fine with that, but that would mean your cat would starve and you wouldn’t let her starve just because you were miserable and had one foot out of life’s door. 

On this night you were particularly more hopeless than usual. It was a bad night. A very very bad night. They were all bad nights and the days strung together in an endless loop of sadness. It was a miserable life that you subjected yourself to. Why? Why. That’s a question worth exploring. And you explored it pretty much every second of the day as your emotions and fear consumed every second of your life.

The only solace you ever found were in books. Comic books. With some of your favorites: Spider-Man, Captain America, Venom, Daredevil and your hero Hellboy. You had such a crush on Hellboy. The nights where you were at your loneliest you often thought of him and imagined what it would be like to have him love you; to make you feel safe and happy. But he doesn’t exist. Only in the books and in your head did he reside. 

You squeezed your Hellboy plush harder as you cried your eyes out to the thought of being alone forever. From the kitchen, you heard your cat meow and you remembered you had forgotten to feed her. Feeling stupid, you got up and walked through your tiny apartment disoriented in the dark. Her meows were now becoming further away as you got to the kitchen. 

You stepped through to the tiny kitchen and saw an alleyway open up in the middle like a picture. But it was floating, and your cat was lying on its back in the alleyway as she often did when she wanted you to pick her up and she meowed for you. You had to be hallucinating. There was absolutely no way that what you were seeing was real. But you stepped closer and the floating picture started to encircle you until it consumed you completely. It was so seamless and suddenly you were in the alleyway and you turned around to see a new floating picture of your kitchen; and it was fading fast. You had only seconds to make a decision about what was happening. But you froze.

You looked back at your cat and picked her up as she purred. Everything was impossibly loud and you knew you had to be in the city. You were sensitive to sound and light as a result of your isolation and you cringed at the invading city soundscape. You also certainly did not live in the city. You had never even been to a city and you were convinced at this point that you had finally snapped and that none of this could be actually happening. 

Screams could be heard in the distance. You began to shake realizing you were in a dark alley, in an unfamiliar place; alone. The shrieks hurt your ears and you started inching backwards hoping the portal would open up but it didn’t. You’d made a bad judgement call. You weren’t safe here. Wherever here was. A part of you was still convinced that this was a bad dream and that you’d wake up any second now. But that wasn’t happening. You heard someone jogging and they side-swept straight into the alley you were occupying with a woman’s purse. It was a man and he made eye contact with you as he appeared out of breath. You noticed the gun in his other hand immediately and the tears immediately started pouring as your breath hitched. 

“oh no, you’ve gotta be kidding me. Ok— Drop the cat and give me whatever’s in your pockets.” He huffed.

“And hurry, I don’t got all night and you ain’t going to make me wait.” He swung his gun around as he spoke

“I don’t have anything, I’m not even supposed to be here. Please, I — please don’t hurt me.” You stuttered.

“You gotta have something. You saw me, and people who see me, have to pay for it. I have a reputation to uphold and I can’t have people walking away without a survivors fee, if you will.” 

You looked terrified. You shook and your cat struggled to break free of your tight grasp. 

“You really don’t have anything? Alright well, that’s fine. There are other ways to pay the fee. On your knees. Now. I won’t say it twice.”

“Oh god no, please please just leave me alone. I made a mistake. I wanna go home.” You sobbed.

“I’m scared, I’m so scared, please I can’t do this. I’m scared.” You broke into a full panic attack; shaking and crying. All the while you tried to keep kitty in your grasp. You couldn’t live without her and you were terrified of being truly alone. 

“A SNACK FOR US?” 

you heard a deep voice from above and your teary eyes moved to a dark mass that dropped behind the man but you couldn’t see it completely as it kept to the shadows. 

“LEAVE THE MORSEL ALONE. WE WONT SAY IT TWICE.” You saw the shine of its teeth in the shadows, as it grinned. But nothing more. 

It referred to itself in a plural form and the man turned around to face it and shot into the dark.

“no, oh god no, not you. You’re not supposed to exist.” The man screamed into the night as the mass grabbed and devoured him in the darkness.

You were beside yourself. You fell to the cold damp ground. You trembled but tried to come down from your adrenaline rush. While your panic attack subsided, kitty slipped from your grasp.

“Kitty no!” You reached out to try to pull her back but she was just out of range.

Your cat ran over to the shadows and began to rub itself on the mystery creature lurking about and you watched a hand snake from the shadows to pet your cats head. 

“Please don’t hurt her, please.” You begged. 

“WHY WOULD WE HURT SOMETHING SO INNOCENT? YOU'RE SAFE NOW MORSEL. BOTH OF YOU.”

It bent down closer to the cat and at the same time out of the darkness and into the dim light of the flickering street lights overhead. 

“Venom?” You spoke quietly. 

It was impossible. Beyond impossible. He was only supposed to be real in comic books. But you had gone through a portal. And that shouldn’t of happened either. This wasn’t real. A dream. A bad dream. But you had never been scared of venom in comics. He was kind of a good guy, right? I mean he did just save you from that robber. You had no reason to fear him. Did you?

“YOU'VE HEARD OF US MORSEL. DO YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE TO GO? WE WILL ESCORT YOU.”

“No, I —“ you hesitated telling him but then you remembered. He’s Eddie Brock. If anyone will believe you, it’s him right? No one knew his identity and he’d surely have to believe you if you knew who he was. 

“I’m not from here. There was a portal. I think I’m in another universe. In my universe you’re not real. And not just you, anyone with super powers, or aliens, or magic, or...symbiotes.” You looked up at him., you knew you struck him with the use of the symbiote. You realized just how insane you sounded. 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SYMBIOTES, MORSEL?”

“I told you, you don’t exist in my universe, but you do in comic books. Super heroes and villains, they all exist in comics. But not like you, not like whatever is happening here in this universe. You’re not meant to be real. But you are, Eddie.” You closed your eyes as you waited to see whether he’d kill you for that or he’d listen to you. 

Venom opened up and started to form back into the body of Eddie Brock. He wore a gray sweatshirt with a black hoodie paired on top. He was a little scruffy and rough around the edges; but he was handsome, and he looked very tired.

He walked closer to you and searched for any hint of a falsehood, 

“Another universe, huh? Sounds like you’re having a rougher night than I am.” He scratched his face as he stood thinking. 

“Wanna get some food and talk about it?”

He held out his hand to you.

You nodded hesitantly as you took it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Reader have a heart to heart. Short and sweet y’all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I posted the second chapter because I couldn’t figure out how to put that there were more chapters lmao rip me 
> 
> Send any requests to Hellboytrash on tumblr

Eddie and you stopped at a convenience store on your walk to get food so he could grab a pet carrier for kitty. He stopped you both at a small diner. All the while you both remained eerily quiet; not knowing what to say to the other. 

After you ordered, Eddie broke the silence first.

“Listen, hearing that you came from another universe through a portal in your kitchen that linked to the alley way is... uh— strange. But, if you’re right about comic books then you know it’s not the strangest thing I’ve ever heard. And you seem, terrified. Oddly less terrified of venom, which is a good start to your new universe journey I guess.” He stumbled on his words and you smiled as you realized he was exactly like the Eddie brock in your books.

“I’m going to help you, stay here or get back to your world? That’s a you decision. But while you’re here, i uh— need a roommate? And we haven’t really talked at all so I’m going to ask a series of very important questions, before I officially say yes. Think of it as an interview.” He smiled while sipping on a coffee. 

“I’m awful at those.” You sighed.

Eddie laughed, “Nah, you’ll do great, I’m pretty desperate, so I’m not too picky. My main question is that you’re not going to try to kill me or anyone around me? That’s the big one. I guess the other ones would be, how clean are you? Can you keep a good noise level after ten and before eight? Is your cat house trained?” You could tell he was trying to lighten the mood as he smirked at you.

“I’m generally a pretty clean person, and quiet, and she’s very house trained.” You stuck your fingers into her carrier to boop her nose. 

“Oh and I’m not a murderer. That was the big one.” You laughed. And it’s the first time you had genuinely laughed in a while. Wow. You thought. You were at a diner in another universe at 2am having coffee and sharing chicken tenders with Eddie Brock. This dream was getting better. 

“Good. Great! Last thing, I need a roommate because I can’t afford rent all by my lonesome. Don’t know what the comics say but work is tight because of a certain spider guy.”

“Spider-Man is real too! I love h—.” You watched Eddies face drop.

“I mean, he’s not that great. And yeah I know what you’re talking about and I haven’t worked in a while but I used to work retail, I was a waiter for a short time, I did some odd jobs...I have some experience. However, I don’t exactly have references in this universe though.”

Eddie smirked and every time he did your heart melted. You felt so at ease around him. 

“We can make some stuff up, I’m great at faking accents over the phone.” He winked. “So— uh you know Spider-Man from the comics? They didn’t happen to write down his secret identity, did they? Ya know, since you know mine, I thought maybe you’d know his.”

“Oh come on Eddie. You know who he is.” His rivalry with Peter was a big part of his backstory. 

“Yeah yeah ok right; fine you got me. I was just trying to see if YOU know who he is.”

You blushed. Eddie Brock was a good guy. You watched black tendrils creep out of Eddies jacket and steal a chicken tender.

“Hey, you had a big dinner!” Eddie chastised him.

All you could do was laugh. This night was better than one you’d had in years. You couldn’t help but feel like you didn’t deserve whatever the universe (this one or yours) was giving you. But you pushed that to the back of your mind and filed it away for now. 

Eddie laughing with you started to say,

“You know it’s funny, beginning of the night was kind of a wash. I got into a little tiff with Daredevil, something about killing a bunch of drug smugglers—ah doesn’t matter, anyways. I was feeling down and out by the end of it, but the night is actually ending kind of nice. No one really knows about V, so I feel like this could be good for both of us. Or I guess, the three of us.” Eddie put his hand on top of yours and tiny black tendrils went over across of your hand with his. 

“And listen, I know this universe might be an adjustment because in yours you don’t have to deal with all the super criminals, but you’re safe, ok? So uh— friends?”

“I haven’t had one of those in a long while. Friends sounds good.”

“Great, lets get you settled up at the apartment.”

Eddie paid the check, the first of many meals he would pay for, and you both walked to his—your apartment. You looked around at all the sights and sounds and felt so helpless, but when you looked up at Eddie, you knew you were in good company. Hopefully you’d be able to relax for long enough to get through whatever the universe had in store for you next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was high time you found a job! these are all plot establishing chapters, chapter 5 will be the first to have Hellboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mentions of death and grief  
> (Very small)
> 
> First OC introduction in my story. 
> 
> Also hella cute Eddie/reader friendship at end. 
> 
> Currently taking requests at Hellboytrash on tumblr. I’m proofreading this as I go.

The next few weeks, you crashed on Eddie’s couch until one of you could afford a bed for your new room and that one of you would have to be Eddie. Apparently job hunting in New York City in this universe was the same as job hunting in New York City in your universe; fucking impossible. 

With the meager wage Eddie made from his job at the local tabloids, you would not be getting a bed anytime soon. You needed to find a job. 

You sat with the latest Sunday paper, sipping coffee and highlighting anything that peaked your interest. Which in your desperate state, they all did. Dishwasher, Pet groomer, Hostess. You just needed someone to give you a chance. You made it to several interviews but you could never seal the deal. You had been calling up places all day when finally you arrived on a librarian’s assistant job posting with a phone number. you wrote the information down in your notes. 

You had worked as a librarian’s assistant at your local library in high school and were confident enough that you could perform well now. It didn’t list which New York Library it was or where it was located, but you could worry about the commute later. You just needed to get the job. 

You dialed the number on the disposable cell phone Eddie had gotten you and it rang twice before someone picked up. 

“Hello?” An older voice answered.

“Hi, my name is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) and I’m calling about the job posted in the paper.” 

“Ah, yes hello (Y/N) , tell me some things about yourself, dear. How old are you and what kind of experience do you have?” 

 

“Oh, ok. Right now. Great. Right, I’m ( Y/A) and I volunteered at my local library in high school. I also have years of customer service experience and I— love being around books.” You cringed at how stupidly eager you sounded. Your cat took up space on your lap purring in an attempt to calm your nerves. 

“You said you love being around books, did you? What are your favorite kinds?” The questions the older woman asked weren’t typical of any other interview you’d had but you enjoyed the conversation. 

“Sci-fi. Fantasy. Horror. Fiction. I love it all. I love stories with Monsters and Heroes and Grand Adventures!” _You sound so stupid right now dude._ You thought. 

“My My you are a breath of fresh air young one. You remind me of...well me in my youth. One last question and it is a very important one. Do you scare easily?” She asked. 

This question caught you off guard. You did scare, very easily. The world frightened you, especially this one. But you remembered when you first saw Venom and all the times you had seen him since when he had made an appearance. You certainly weren’t afraid of him. That had to count for something. 

“No, I don’t scare easily. Is there something I should be afraid of?”

You heard chatter on the other end. 

“No dear, it’s just an old building so some would say there are...spirits roaming around. But I love that spark in your voice. I think you’ll do fine. I’ll have my employers get in touch with you about final arrangements and background checks and such and if all goes well, I should be expecting you soon.” You could heat excitement in her voice and it made you feel hopeful.

“Ah, background checks?” You paused.

“Is that going to be a problem?”

“No uh— it’s just” Eddie looked at you from his place in the chair next to the sofa and wrote on a piece of paper, _Say yes, Ive taken care of it._

“There’s no problem at all! looking forward to your next call.” 

“Alright dear, bye bye.”

“Bye.” You hung up the phone and jumped up while spooking the purring cat next to you out of her spot.

“YES! they’re going to hire me! wow that was easy. Should I be concerned about how easy that was? I don’t even know where they’re located but she said they’d be in contact with me.” This was your first job in years and you were overflowing with worry, but also excitement. 

 

“That’s great (Y/N)! We’ll have to celebrate! Take out?” Eddie asked. 

You sat on the sofa with Eddie, scarfing down Chinese food as an old western played on the small television across from you. 

“So how did you take care of it, exactly?” You asked him. 

“You remember that headshot I took of you?” 

You nodded. 

“I gave it to a hacker friend of mine. He’s an ex shield agent. Anyways, he set you up with papers, a false history, references, a social security number, etcetera. It’s supposed to go through soon. You’re a clean law abiding citizen born and raised in Wyoming and moved to New York recently for a shot at a better life. No college degree and barely scraping by, but this adult thing? You’re crushing it.” He bumped your shoulder with his. 

“Your ID card is supposed to come over the weekend, along with a birth certificate and everything else you’ll need.” 

“Any important information I should know about my phony life?” You raised a brow.

“I made it as vague as possible. Your parents died in a car accident shortly after you were born, you were a foster kid bounced from house to house and you have no information on any living relatives. You never stayed with one family long enough to form any connections. I know that sounds soooo morbid but I thought it would make things easier, if you didn’t have any connections people could look into.” 

“Wow I can’t believe you actually managed to make my phony life sound sadder than my real life. Thanks Eddie.” You patted him on the back.

“You haven’t talked about your past life since you’ve gotten here. What’d you leave behind?” He turned slightly to face you. 

You thought about your answer. 

“Ah, not much. After my grandparents died, I cut off all ties with friends, I quit my job and dropped out of school. I kind of became the town recluse. I never knew who my parents were, so you kind of got that right. They didn’t die in a car accident though. My mom died during labor and my dad kind of disappeared into the unknown after that. My mom’s parents raised me and they were my parents growing up. I miss them. They would’ve wanted better for me. I think the life I’m living now they’d be a little more proud of than where I was after they passed.” You went quiet and Eddie gave you a moment before speaking. 

“Grief is a helluva thing, (Y/N). My mom died too, during childbirth. I guess we have that in common.” He looked down.

“My dad raised me, but he resented me all my life. I excelled in school but it didn’t matter. He loved her, and I think I was too much of a constant reminder of what he had lost. We don’t really speak anymore nowadays. I’ve found myself in dark spots too. Depression, suicide, all of it. When I lost my job as a reporter, I fell in a dark pit and just wanted to end it all. When I didn’t, the rage over took me and I had my sights set on one person. Then Venom found me and I — ” Eddie’s face looked like it was turning red from the memory. He closed his eyes and you watched him clench his fists as he tensed up. 

“But I guess you know that story.” He relaxed and released his tension as he finished recalling his past. 

You did. You had forgotten how much you related to Eddie Brock. Of all the people to find you in this new world, you were glad it was him. 

You rested your head on his shoulder and laid back to finish the film. You both went quiet and relaxed into each other as you enjoyed the stillness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading y’all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two unexpected visitors show up at your door and a new opportunity arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any and all requests to Hellboytrash on tumblr. Hellboy will officially show up in the next chapter YEET ok I’m done now bye

The weekend was relatively quiet besides the drop off of your new documents that would convince most people of your citizenship in this universe. You went over your birth certificate and ID card and couldn’t believe you lived here. 

You turned on the news early Monday morning; which is something you never did in your old life. But with mutants, and heroes, and super villains, the news was too interesting to ignore. Today’s news was centered on city cleanup efforts after Ultron came in and wrecked the place. You sighed in relief at the fact that you came in after all that. You also tried not to think about the fact that the infinity wars were probably only a few short years away. They also debated on whether or not heroes should be regulated and have their movements tracked. So you knew that meant Civil War wasn’t far off from happening. Man you’d pay to see that fight. 

As you were lost in thought, there was a knock at the door. 

 

You got up to answer it and peered into the peep hole to see two very official looking gentlemen in suits. 

_Oh no._ You thought. 

Eddie had prepared you for this if it were ever to occur. You don’t know who Venom is and you barely know Eddie. Deny. Deny. Deny. 

You cracked open the door to greet your mystery guests. 

“Hello, can I help you?” You put on your best fake smile while trying to hide your apprehension.

“Yes, are you (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)?” The younger of the two said with a nice smile. The older one stared you down silently and you tried not to notice. 

“Uh, yes. Can I help you?” You asked again.

“You did call about the librarians position, correct?” 

You nodded.

“Great, we just wanted to meet you in person and go over the paperwork for you to start employment with us.”

“Okay, how did you get my address? Also, you didn’t call first? I’m sorry, it doesn’t matter. I’m just a little caught off guard, as you can probably tell.” You gestured to yourself as you realized you were still in your pajamas.

“We apologize for the intrusion. Our...establishment is privately owned, so meeting you here rather than having you come down to where you’ll be working was best. We’ll give you a minute to get dressed. Can we come inside?” He peered over your shoulder at your meager home.

“Yeah, sure.” You hesitated as you opened the door wider to let them in. 

_This is fine._ You thought. 

But you knew realistically that even in this world, this was a strange situation.

You got dressed in your bare room and picked one of the four outfits you currently cycled through. All from the thrift store on Eddie’s dime. He’s a good guy. You stepped out and found the two men sitting on your bed/couch waiting patiently. 

The younger one was curious. He looked around the room observing his surroundings and smiling when his eyes met your cat. The older one, locked eyes with you as soon as you exited your bedroom and it was unsettling to say the least.

“First before we continue, we need you to sign a very important NDA form. This is to protect us and our...establishment, so that we can share pertinent information with you about where you’ll be working without worry on our end.” The younger one said.

“Oh, alright.” You picked up the pen and looked over the papers.

 

You hesitated.

“Should I be worried? I thought I was going to be working in a library and this seems to be... a little more.”

“Your duties will be strictly in the library. But the library is only a small part of our operations which you would be exposed to, but wouldn’t concern you. Our location is kept close to the vest, so we should need signed proof that that location or our operations won’t be shared with anyone outside of our....establishment.”

“You keep saying establishment, and it gets a little weirder every time.” You said under your breath as you hid behind the paperwork.

“Everything will become much more transparent once you sign. I promise.” He offered a warm smile and the silent older one still looked on at you and you could almost tell that he was trying to figure out whether you’d sign or not.

_Here goes nothing, or everything._

You signed the papers and prayed you weren’t signing your life away. But you had a limited number of options and this was seemingly the best one.

 

You handed the papers back to him and the older man actually managed a smile. It was a playful smile that you would later come to understand is his, “You don’t know what you’re getting into” smile.

 

“Perfect. I can’t say much here, but we’ll start with proper introductions. My name is Agent John Meyers and this is Agent Clay we work for a government organization that works for the protection of the general public.”

_Shield?_

Does the general public know about Shield? You didn’t know if it was Shield and their names sounded so familiar, but you couldn’t place it and decided to keep it to yourself for now. 

You sat at a loss for words.

“We have some more paperwork to go over but once completed it’ll take about a week for processing. You can stay living here but you will also be offered your own living quarters at our organization. The commute isn’t far but you will be escorted every morning to work by one of our agents. Anyone who asks, you will tell them you work at a private library in New York and that it is not for public access. Any questions?”

“What can I even ask? I guess I’d like to know about salary and is there any way I can get a small advance? I hate to say this, but you’re sitting on my bed.” You looked down embarrassed. 

 

Both of the men looked in between eachother to where they were sitting.

“You will be paid every Friday, $1,000 a week starting salary. We can offer you a week advance so that you can … buy a bed. Also, maybe some new clothes? There’s no specific dress code, but it might be nice.”

_Ouch._ You looked down at your worn out thrift sneakers. 

Well that stung. But you pushed your anxiety aside long enough to realize maybe he was trying to be nice and didn’t mean it as an insult. Wait, did he just say—

“$1,000 dollars?!” You tried to calm yourself. You had never been paid so much money in your life and you tried to remember that was probably a pretty normal starting salary in New York. 

“Any issues with salary, can be taken up with the financial department, we have some flexibility for your position.” Agent Meyers informed. 

_I can ask for more???? He thinks that I think that’s that’s too little?? I love this universe.  
_

You smiled inwardly. 

“No, it’s fine. Totally fine!”

“Great, well if the all the paperwork is signed now, we look forward to having you.” He reaches out to shake your hand and you took it and then shook Agent Clay’s hand as well and walked them to the door. You closed the door behind them and reached for a pillow on the couch so you could scream. 

What was your life even like right now? You wanted to tell Eddie. You knew he was in the know with all of this stuff but you still hesitated telling him just in case it got you in trouble. 

You didn’t know how big or secretive this organization was. All mentions of the organization in the forms you signed were redacted and that gave you some pause. You’d stick to the lie Agent Meyers gave you for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU inside of an AU 😂. OR, Eddie meets someone at a cafe and you start your new job! Hellboy is in this one y’all YEEHAW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submit any requests to HELLBOYTRASH on tumblr.

The big day was just around the corner. 

Eddie didn’t buy your lie about where you would be working but he didn’t push you to talk about it either. He was just happy that you were finally getting out there after about a month since you came to this universe. Helping out with the bills was pretty good too. 

He drove you around town on his bike as the week passed buying furniture and clothes so you could finally have your own space in your shared apartment. 

On this particular day before THE DAY, As you liked to call it. You had decided to meet Eddie at the new coffee shop that opened up on your block after he got off of work. 

“(Y/N) over here!” He called from across the sidewalk. You walked over to him and the two of you embraced. 

“How was work?” You asked.

“Lousy. They want me to do a story on Spider-Man. Not anything interesting, mind you. Not any battles with Venom, or how we totally kicked his ass two weeks ago on Brooklyn bridge. They saw him around with Black cat and want me to write a piece basically speculating about the two of them fucking.” He groaned.

“Don’t you just love gossip?” You laughed. 

 

He gave you a look. 

The two of you entered into the shop and got in line to place your orders.

“What about you? You excited to start your new secret job tomorrow?”

“Stop it!” You scolded him.

“It is not some ‘secret’ job. It’s just a library assistant. It’ll probably be pretty boring.” You said. 

 

“If you say so.” He shrugged.

You got up to the barista. 

“Hi, my name is Joshua. What can I get for you guys?”

“I’ll just have a small caramel frappe.” You said

“Oh you mean Tall.” He giggled.

“No, I don’t want tall. I want a small.” You replied, assuming he misheard you. 

“Tall is the coffee term for small.” He smiled.

“Well that’s dumb.” You muttered under your breath.

“Hey, be nice.” Eddie muttered under his breath and lightly tapped you with his elbow.

“I’ll just have a regular coffee. Black.” Eddie said.

“Alright, sir. That’ll be $7.95.”

Eddie paid this time and you promised him once you started working you’d start contributing more. You had said it multiple times and every time he had told you not to worry about it.

As the barista, Joshua, processed the order he glanced up at Eddie several times and Eddie smiled.

“I like your motorcycle by the way.” Joshua said.

“Oh, you saw me pull up?”

“I never miss a bad boy on a bike” he chuckled

“Oh.” Eddie replied and you saw a blush start to form on his cheeks.

“You were that reporter, right? Eddie Brock?”

“Yeah, yeah I was. I mean I am. I’m still a reporter. I’m just taking it easy right now and doing more freelance work.” You could tell Eddie was getting flustered.

“I always loved listening to your stories. Hopefully I’ll see you back on TV soon some day.”

“Hopefully.” 

Joshua processed the order and brought out the drinks and you left the shop with Eddie and began to walk back home.

“What was that?” You asked bewildered. 

“Uh, what was what?”

“That whole little exchange back there with barista boy. He called you a ‘bad boy on a bike’.” You giggled.

“I’m sure he was just kidding around. I wouldn’t read into it too much.” You could still see the blush on Eddie’s face.

“Okay, sure.” You said unconvinced. 

 

———

The next morning you got up bright and early at 6am which was arguably the worst time to be up because it was SO early. 

You groggily got dressed, made breakfast and did everything you needed to do and waited patiently for your ride. 

You got the text from Agent Meyers to come downstairs and when you got there, there was a black SUV waiting for you, and Clay was standing off to the side waiting to greet you and usher you inside. 

The drive was about a half an hour and the windows were so tinted you couldn’t see out of them, but you realized that was probably the point. You wondered how the driver knew where he was going when the windows were this dark but you didn’t question it. Honestly you were so bad at directions they probably could’ve told you where this place was and you would’ve never been able to figure it out anyways. 

When you arrived, the three of you stepped out of the van and the driver drove off. Agent Meyers walked up to a telecom and scanned his eyes. A big gate opened and you all walked inside. Two big doors were a bit past the gate, and Agent Meyers once again scanned himself in. Everything was so ordinary and you searched around for something that would give you any indication of what this place was. When you stepped inside the building for the first time and saw the giant emblem on the wall, that’s when you knew. You stopped in your tracks and nearly dropped to your knees. That Logo—. This was the—

“(Y/N), welcome to the B.P.R.D.” Agent Meyers announced.

Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD. You were speechless. You were completely in shock. This was unreal. You didn’t even think that this was a possibility in this universe and you wanted to ask — but you held back because you knew you weren’t supposed to know about — HIM. You decided to play dumb.

“What exactly is the B.P.R.D?” You asked while knowing the answer. You tapped your foot up and down while growing more and more anxious.

“We are the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. We are exactly what it says on the tin. We research the paranormal and we defend from any paranormal threats.” Agent Clay spoke.

 

“Kind of like Men in black?” You stupidly joked.

“Yeah.” He chuckled.  
“Kind of like Men in Black.”

“Some of the things you see here may shock you. This is a secure facility and the safety of our team which now includes you is our top priority. Any monsters that exist here are either kept under lock and key or are a part of our team.”

“A part of the team?” He was here. You knew it. You just knew it. You were going to pass out. This wasn’t happening. For so long you had wished he was real and you wondered if this is what that wishing had been leading up to. Excitement and fear coursed through your body. You didn’t know what was going to happen next, and back in your universe that would’ve terrified you. But here, you were so so ready for it. 

“Yes. There are a few friendly monsters, if you will, that reside here. You’ll meet them in the library. They like to hang out there in their down time. Why don’t we go introduce you. Are you ready for that?” Agent Clay asked.

“Yes, sir!” You said way too enthusiastically.

“I like your spirit. I wasn’t sure how you’d do at first. But now I think you’ll fit in here just fine.”

You made your way down a series of corridors heading towards the library and it had these big golden doors that enchanted you. Agent Clay pushed them open and you were immediately taken aback by this incredible place. Spiral staircases leading upstairs to shelves overflowing with books. There was a giant aquarium over on one side; you knew exactly who it was meant for. In the middle, there were marvelously crafted statues with a fire pit in the center. This place was beyond anything you could’ve ever imagined; even in your books. 

A very kind looking older woman who looked to be in her Early 60s greeted you first. 

“Hello dear, my name is Margaret but everyone calls me Maggie. It’s so good to finally meet you in person. I’ve been looking forward to this day. I’ve been telling the others I’ve needed some extra help in here for years.” You held out your hand to greet her but instead she pulled you into a hug. She felt warm and safe. You liked her already.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Maggie.” You said. 

“There are a few others I’d like you to meet and trust me they’re just as nervous to meet you as you probably are to meet them. Don’t be nervous though, you’ll find that their quite wonderful, as I’ve found.” She smiled at you.

You smiled back. You were ready. Ok, no you weren’t ready at all. Your stomach was doing flips and you were praying you didn’t pass out. You wanted this to be a good first impression. 

“Abe, why don’t you come on out and greet our newest member?”

Abe was real. That meant —

“You too, HB.” Her voice called through the library.

You realized you had been staring down at the ground and snapped your head up at the mention of his name. 

Abe came out first and greeted you without offering to shake your hand, but you knew why. 

“Hello, (Y/N). My name is Abe Sapien. It’s nice to meet you. I hope you will find this to be a good environment for you to thrive in. I’d shake your hand. But my touch can be invasive as I have telepathic and psychometric abilities.”

“It’s alright Abe, I understand. It’s great to meet you.” You smiled warmly and genuinely.

Abe also smiled. Almost taken aback by how calm you seemed. You were glad he didn’t shake your hand. You were freaking out on the inside about what was going to happen next. 

And in the next moment, your heart seemed to skip a beat.

You saw a red mass moving towards the group. That’s when you locked eyes with him. It was — Hellboy. 

He stood a bit over seven feet in height. He had long dark hair and stunning golden eyes. His horns were shaved down as they always were, and he was definitely a looming presence in the library.

“Hey, newbie. Good to meet ya.” He waved reluctantly as he strided halfway over without completely joining the group. His face pointed slightly downward and he kept his distance. 

“(Y/N), this is Hellboy. He’s been with the B.P.R.D since the beginning and he plays a big role in protecting the general public from any paranormal threats.” Maggie informed. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Hellboy. I look forward to getting to know you.” You blushed as your eyes never left his. He moved his eyes to lock onto yours and you thought you could almost hear a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, I uh look forward to that too.” He smiled slightly, almost seeming a bit awkward. 

The two of you suddenly were in this little showdown of who would drop their eyes first and you held intense eye contact for a little bit too long. 

“Ahem.” Agent Meyers coughed. You took your eyes off of Hellboy and turned towards Meyers.

“Well if we’re done with introductions, I’ll hand them off to you, Maggie. (Y/N), I hope you enjoy your first day, and once your shift is over I can either show you to your quarters here, or Maggie can show you how to call the driver to take you home.” He said.

You nodded and you looked back at Hellboy while not quite meeting his eyes this time. You realized he had never taken his eyes off of you. 

Meyers and Clay left and Abe wished you well on your first day as he entered his tank to read. Hellboy told you and Maggie that he had things he needed to do and hoped your first day went well as well. He seemed nervous and flustered and you hoped you didn’t say or do the wrong thing.

Your day went on without a hitch. You learned the filing system, stacked some books, and met a few of the other agents that came in. You wondered where Liz was but didn’t want to mention it because you weren’t supposed to know she existed as no one had said anything about her yet. You chatted up a few of the agents close to your age and even turned the pages of Abe’s books when he asked you to. 

But you didn’t see Hellboy for the rest of the day and that disappointed you. You wanted to say something to him. You wanted to ask him if you had said something wrong, or offended him in anyway. You didn’t want to leave work knowing that your first meeting had already made him hate you. 

———

Back at home, you honed in on Eddie’s excitement. He wrapped you up in a hug the second you walked in the door and even some of venom’s tendrils took a hold of your arm and gave you a squeeze during the embrace. 

“So how was the first day?” He was smiling like crazy and it was making you nervous.

“It was great! There’s so much I wish I could tell you, but it was not what I expected it to be. In the best way! Ummm, how was your day? You seem chipper.” You knew you wouldn’t relax until you found out what was up.

“So you remember Joshua, from the other day?” He blushed.

“Yes? The one who corrected my coffee size etiquette and who you told me not to read too much into even though he was obviously flirting with you?”

“Yeah, yeah. Tease me all you want. I went back there today and I asked him out on a date.” 

“Wait, what? Eddie! That’s so freaking awesome! I am so happy for you! When is it?”

“It’s this Friday, we’re going to some bistro by the water type deal, but I am freaking out.” He gestured with his hands; pulling them into circles around himself. Eddie was animated when he wanted to be.

“Anyways, I need your help. I haven’t exactly been on a date anytime in the last few years since Venom so this is a little new for me.”

You spent the rest of the night, helping Eddie try on outfits and helped him with his etiquette and even coached Venom a little just to make sure he wouldn’t make an unexpected guest appearance. 

You didn’t tell Eddie, but the last time you had been in a relationship; it had ended disastrously. Your ex was a bit of an asshole. Understated. They were a huge asshole and manipulative and preyed upon your vulnerability and fears. But that was in the past. New universe, new you. Life wouldn’t kick you down so easily here. Or so you hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a tease lol, I promise Hellboy is more active in the next chapter. Which should be posted sometime tomorrow. After that, the story will resume on a weekly basis. Also, for my OC Joshua who made his first appearance in this chapter, I imagine him looking like Justice Smith for reference.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your second day at B.P.R.D feels just like high school and you’re crushing hard on the quarterback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS OPEN @ HELLBOYTRASH on tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos FUEL ME.

You awoke to your blaring alarm and were excited to start your second day as the Librarian’s Assistant at the B.P.R.D. Your ride was waiting patiently downstairs for you. This time there was no Agent Meyers or Agent Clay. It was just you and the driver, and you took the opportunity to work out what you would say to — him. 

You’d thought about it all night. You knew Hellboy was a relatively private person, evident from the comics you read back home. But, had you truly said or done something wrong when you’d met? Your anxiety was spiking and you prayed to new universe god that that’s all it was; your anxiety. 

When you got in, you were greeted by a smile from Maggie and you couldn’t help but notice the whole place was rather quiet. 

“Everyone’s off on an important mission today, dear.”

“Oh?” You quirked an eyebrow.

“Doing what? Everyone’s gone. Must be something crazy important to get everyone high tailing out of here so early in the day.”

“It’s something about a monster that got loose in a museum in Germany. I guess it was pretty big to warrant so many people leaving. But I like things this way. It’s good to have a slow day every once in a while, (Y/N). Besides it’ll give us a chance to get to know eachother better.”

Maggie spent the morning asking about your childhood and you kept it as vague as possible and down to every lie your public records told. 

She didn’t press you too hard about it though. The woman loved talking about herself. Which didn’t bother you. You loved listening to others talk about themselves. 

Maggie was originally from Illinois but moved here when she was 22. She worked in Manhattan until one day a monster ripped through the New York Public Library. Which at the time was a big deal. She had been there working overnight just organizing books when it happened. That’s how she met Hellboy. She said he was the nicest creature she had ever met. The current director of B.P.R.D at the time had offered Maggie a job with them since she was a young single mother who had just been put out temporarily of a job by a random happenstance. She’d worked for the B.P.R.D ever since. Apparently her son, Ryan, grew up in the B.P.R.D because of it and was now one of their lead agents. It terrified her, she admitted; to see him go away on dangerous missions. But, Hellboy and the others had watched him grow and assured her that they would always keep him safe. 

Maggie was an incredible woman. The more you learned about her; the more you admired her. She’s everything you wished you had in a mother and you felt honored to work for her. 

When the lunch bell rang, the library remained silent. Suddenly, the giant doors pushed forward and Hellboy and Abe stepped through with two women behind them. One, you knew to definitely be Liz. The other, you were pretty sure was Domino! 

“Whataday.” Hellboy groaned. 

“That monster was a real pain in my ass, and we didn’t even catch him.” He grunted.

“Well, with the slime and blood we collected from the scene, we should be able to find out more about it and possibly even where it came from.”

“Yeah, Abe? I hope so.” He locked eyes with you when he realized you were watching them. 

“I’m going to lunch, see you guys in the mess hall.” He immediately turned around to leave. 

You had pissed him off. What a great first impression you’d made. 

“Oh, Liz. This is Margaret’s new assistant, (Y/N). You missed the formal introductions yesterday.” Abe stated. 

“Nice to meet you (Y/N). I’d shake your hand but I’m still a little warm. This is my partner, Domino. She’s not a member of the B.P.R.D but she was just helping out today.” Both of them waved at you.

You waved back. 

“Nice to meet you guys as well.” You started to walk over to them to properly greet yourself and tripped on an untied shoelace. 

Domino tossed out a chair from the table they were next to that slid close enough for you to grab before you fell. 

You gasped. “Wow that was—” 

“Lucky?” Domino said.

“That’s my power. Whatever I do is always _extremely_ lucky.”

_That’s not a power._ You thought as a certain Merc with a Mouth would have also said. 

“Thank you! I’m going to head down for lunch. Do you want to sit together?” You smiled.

The women looked at eachother and Liz said, 

“That is so sweet of you but we’re both really tired so we think we’re going to skip it, but definitely next time!” 

“What about you, Abe?”

“I think I’m going to go in my tank for a while but thank you for your gracious offer, (Y/N).”

You had a hard time deciphering whether they were being genuine or if you had just been painfully rejected by the cool kids. Your smile dropped and you headed off to the mess hall.

The mess hall was painfully empty and the only ones who seemed to be there were you, a few random agents, and Hellboy. He was sat in the far corner, furthest from the door. You got your food tray and wanted to go sit next to him but decided maybe that wasn’t the best idea so you sat quietly by yourself. Today somehow felt just like high school. 

_But maybe they really were tired and your anxiety is just telling you they didn’t want to sit with you._ You tried to tell yourself. 

You tried not to take it personally. Even if they didn’t want to sit with you, you were still a stranger to them so it made sense. But, it somehow always felt like any time you tried to make connections with someone it ended like this. You had gotten so lucky with Eddie because you were awful at making friends. 

“Hey.” You were pulled from your thoughts by the large mass of red in your peripheral. You peered up and saw Hellboy looking down at you. 

“Are you going to finish that, or just keep playing with it?” He commented on how you were stabbing peas with your fork over and over again. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just got lost in thought.”

“Rough second day?” He asked.

“What? Oh no! It was great. It was a little slow but I guess I’m just letting the small things get to me today.”

“I do that all the time. Can I sit here?” He gestured at the empty chair across from you. 

“Of course! I’d be honored!” _You doofus._

“Honored?” He smirked as he sat down. 

“That’s one I don’t hear often. I’m sorry if I scared you yesterday. I know my appearance can have that effect on people.”

“You didn’t scare me! Why would you think that?” You said nervously. 

“You wouldn’t stop staring at me. You looked like a deer in headlights waiting to see if I’d hit you with my car or somethin’.” He teased. 

“Oh my God, no. I’m so sorry if I made you think that! I wasn’t scared. I just— I’ve never seen anything like you and it shocked me but I wasn’t scared. You’re incredible. Not just your looks either. I mean who you are. The others told me what you do, and I think it’s really amazing.” You were talking in circles and you started to worry you were babbling on. 

“Wow. I—uh, thank you.” He scratched the top of his head. “I really appreciate that, (Y/N).” He said your name and you immediately melted. 

He looked flustered and you hoped he couldn’t tell that you were too. 

“I just don’t want you to ever think that you scare me. I want to make sure everyone feels as comfortable around me as possible. I guess that’s a fault of mine. I’m too much of a people pleaser.” You shrugged.

“That’s not a fault. It means you’re a good person who cares about people. We need more of that around here.” He smiled at you. 

“Um, so how was the mission?” You attempted to change the subject to distract from how weird you were being. 

“Oh, sorry I’m probably not supposed to ask about missions.” You scolded yourself. 

“No, no. It’s fine. The mission was kind of a bust. There was this big monster with tentacles and teeth.” He gestured by waving his arms around to mimic tentacles and then bared his teeth. 

It made you giggle.

“I almost had it too, but apparently it can also spit acid. Lucky me. So I didn’t manage to grab the slimy bastard. But I wounded it so hopefully it won’t be long before we get a read on where it’s coming from or headed next.” He pulled a Baby Ruth out of his pocket to munch on. 

“Is that why there are holes in your jacket?” You asked.

He nodded with a full mouth.

“Yeah, it broke skin a bit but I’m a pretty good healer so it’s not much to worry about.” 

The lunch bell alarm went off signaling the end of lunch. 

“I have to go do some stuff involving the case today, but I’ll catch you before you leave, yeah?”

“Yeah.” You said almost breathless.

He stood up and waved goodbye before he left through the double doors. 

_What just happened?_

After your lunch, you found yourself staring aimlessly at the clock from the front desk. Your leg bounced up and down and you were restless while waiting for Hellboy to show up. 

The doors slid open as the clock was almost nearing three and Hellboy walked through and you quickly looked down while attempting to make yourself look busy.

“Hey, (Y/N). I’m glad I caught you before you left. I was wondering if—.” He paused, while stumbling on his words. He looked as if he was playing them over in his head. 

“Yes, Hellboy?” You smiled warmly up at him.

“Right, I was wonderin’ if — you could make any book recommendations for me? I usually ask Maggie but she left early so I thought I’d ask you.”

_Oh._ Not what you expected. But what had you really expected? This made sense. You were an assistant librarian after all.

“Yeah! What kind of books do you like?”

“Oh, any and all kinds. I’m kind of a bookworm.”

“Well, I just started reading ‘Through the Looking Glass.’ It’s a classic, but I’ve never gotten around to reading it until now. Maybe we could both read it and have a little book club.” 

_What are you even saying right now?_

“I’d love that. I mean, sounds good. That’s on the third shelf upstairs right?”

You nodded.

He turned around to leave and then stopped. He was quick as he turned back on his heel to face you again.

“Uh—I hope you get home safe and have a good night, (Y/N).” He rushed through his words, almost unsure. 

He was adorable and you were dying inside. Hellboy was the nicest, cutest, most amazing person you’d ever met. You had always known he would be and you felt so validated in meeting him in real life. You were in a dream state being in his presence and you thought about what you’d say back to him and all you got out was, 

“Yeah, you too.” 

And you got up and left. Wow. What an epic fail. You sincerely hoped whatever story you’d been dropped into had a good redemption arc; you’d need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so iffy about how I’m writing Hellboy but it’s an AU sooooo. Also Liz and Domino are my bb boos and idk how my mind put them together but it was a great idea and I’ll never go back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hellboy start to bond, and he brings you a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to send requests to hellboytrash on tumblr.

Over the next couple of weeks, you constantly had a shadow that would remain ever so close to you as you roamed the library sorting books. Your shadow? He was a seven foot towering red half demon.

He’d sometimes pretend to browse books while you sorted out the shelves, or when you sat upfront with Maggie, he’d pull up a chair close to you to read the books you had carefully picked out for him. 

He rarely talked to you though, but he always stuck nearby. Whenever he was near you, you would catch glimpses of him in the corner of your eye and you could see him contemplating. The man wore his emotions on his sleeve, and you were screaming on the inside. 

One day, you both had finally sat down during your break in a tiny nook in the library to talk about Through the Looking Glass. Hellboy was enamored with your childlike wonder as you described how magical you thought the book was. He was obsessed with how animated you were capable of being and you found yourself letting your guard down when you were around him.

“The talking flowers! That’s the best part, HB! It’s so magical! I want a garden made of talking flowers! Maybe not ones that are so sassy, but still!” 

You flailed your arms like a small child. 

He gave you big belly laughs that made you blush and smiled as he took in every last word you offered him. When your watch chimed to let you know your break was over, he found himself, unbeknownst to you, feeling disappointed that your time together was over. He still stuck close to you, however. He wanted to say more. He wanted to know more about you. He was just such a block head when it came to talking to you. 

The next day as you did your daily routine of straightening up the bookshelves, he puffed up his chest, and walked over to you as confidently as possible. He was determined to get to know you, despite his increasing fears of fumbling it. 

“Hey, (Y/N).” He said. 

“Hi, HB! How’s your day been?” You asked, turning slightly towards him and away from the books. 

“Good. Good. I uh— how’s yours been, doll?” He was acting stranger than usual as he leaned his right fist and shoulder on the bookshelf. If they weren’t pressing against the wall, he would have surely toppled it over. 

“Can’t complain. I finished organizing rows A through H only to have some of the other agents mess it up again, but Liz scolded them for me. You missed that.” You giggled and he smiled at you.

“I did some filing away for Maggie and now I get to talk to my favorite red half demon.” If he could blush, he would have blushed. 

_Your favorite red half demon. Wow. What an angel._ Hellboy thought. 

The more time Hellboy spent around you, the more he wanted to spend MORE time around you. It was a vicious cycle. You’d been here only about a month and he already found himself completely invested in wanting to get closer to you. He knew deep down it was a bad idea. Angels like you don’t fall for devils like him. Or so he thought. The two of you were hopeless. 

He looked down at the ground at a loss for words and spotted your adorable pair of socks that was crawling with little multicolored cats. 

“Hey, I see you like cats! Do you have any?”

“Huh?”

You looked down to see what he was talking about.

“Oh yeah! I love cats! I have just one cat. They’re a little dark cat named Kitty. I know. It’s not very creative.” You wrinkled your nose.

“I love cats too! I have a whole bunch of them back at my place!” Hellboy said excited.

Of course you knew Hellboy had cats. The smile on his face at his excitement drove you wild.

“Would you want to come see them sometime? They love visitors.” He asked.

_Wait. What was this? What was happening?_ You thought.

“Yeah, and uh— Abe and Liz and Domino could come too. We could all hang out and eat pizza or something.” He backtracked when he realized how his invitation had originally sounded. 

_Right. Just a hang out._

“Sure Hellboy! I’d love to!” 

“Cool, we could do that—.”

Suddenly the alarm started blaring. Which meant they were going on a mission. Hellboy was being summoned away.

“Awh Shit. Christ. We’ll plan it out with the others later. If I don’t catch you before the end of your shift, have a good weekend, ok?” He said as he started down the staircase. 

“You too, HB!” You waved him off as he ran out of the library with several other agents. That man’s presence made your heart swoon.

——-

Back at home, you sat flipping through a new book. It was a fantasy book about a humble barkeep falling in love with a Minotaur. The further you read, the more you thought about Hellboy. 

You thought about Hellboy more and more as time passed. 

You had only been working at the B.P.R.D for a little over a month but you were completely head over heels for him. Which, you always knew you would be. It wasn’t just about what you remembered in the comics about him. It was who he was in real life. He was this goofy, smiley but also incredible handsome and gentle giant that you found yourself developing a very big and very real crush on. 

You hadn’t had a real crush on anyone in years. Not even in your last relationship in your universe did you have a crush leading up to it. Your partner back in your world had left you always doubting yourself. They had made you scared and even more anxious than you were when you first met them and they had always preyed on your vulnerability. You were never what they wanted. But they strung you along anyways and manipulated and emotionally wounded you in the process. 

Having a crush on Hellboy in this universe, made you hopeful. You weren’t so hopeful that anything good would come of it, but more hopeful that that meant you were finally coming into your own. 

You had a confidence, that you didn’t have when you first came to this universe only two and a half short months ago. You still had your anxieties and fears, but you were more secure in yourself to be able to conquer them. Eddie helped you with that a lot. He constantly reassured you that everything would work out and that you were safe. As always, he was right. 

You found a job on your own, you contributed to rent on your own, you even made hangouts with coworkers on your own. Coworkers? Was Hellboy a coworker? You couldn’t believe you’d just called him that. No. He was a friend. A very good friend. 

 

———  
The next day in the library at the B.P.R.D, Hellboy came and found you at lunch. At first, you had tried eating every day in the mess hall. But entering that place was a lot like walking into a cafeteria at school. You felt that all eyes were on you, even though they weren’t. It brought back all of those self conscious issues you were desperately trying to pull away from. So you sat at the main desk, eating yogurt and watching as HB strided over to you. 

“Hey, (Y/N). Sorry about yesterday and I guess today. The mission ran a lot later than I would’ve liked.”

“You mean you just got back? Aren’t you exhausted?”

“I’ll sleep in a little bit. We actually ended up at this really cool place called the troll market. I’ve been there a couple times to get information, but I picked up something that made me think of you.” 

He reached in his pockets and you leaned forward to see what it was in anticipation. He pulled out a little ceramic cat that almost looked identical to yours. 

“You said Kitty was a little dark cat, right? I thought maybe you’d like it. The troll market is this big magical bazaar that’s hidden in the city and I remember hearing from Maggie that you loved fantasy stuff like that.” He grinned.

You took the small cat figurine from his left hand and your fingers lightly brushed. You realized it was the first time you’d ever touched Hellboy but you pushed that thought back for now. The tiny statue had golden eyes as well as little specks of gold in the patterns of the dark coloring. You were overwhelmed by the small but beautiful gift.

Hellboy observed you as you moved the figurine through your fingers to get a better look at it. 

“What do you think? Do you like it?” He asked.

You looked up at him; eyes beaming. 

“Yeah, Hellboy! I love it! Thank you so much. This is so thoughtful!” You started to say. You set the cat figurine on the counter and got up. You don’t know what came over you but you reached across the counter to hug Hellboy. It could’ve been SO awkward but luckily he reached across to wrap you in a big bear hug. 

You nearly melted in his grasp. He felt so warm and safe. He smelled like cigars and candy. You dipped your face into the shoulder of his jacket and the two of you realized you were hugging for WAY too long. 

You pulled back and he said,

“Glad you like it, (Y/N).” In a moment of confidence, he reached out a hand to ruffle your hair which made the two of your break out in a fit of laughter. 

Your watch rang and that sound was becoming such a nuisance to both of you. 

“I have to get back to work. But thank you, again. This was so sweet.”

“Anytime. I mean, no problem. Next time, I’ll be sure to bring back more stuff from the market if it means getting hugs like that.” He chuckled and winked. 

You blushed hard and suddenly were at a loss for words.

“I mean—, uhh— I’ll see you later, (Y/N).” He quickly booked it out of the library and retreated to the safety of his room. 

You straightened out your hair as your face was recovering from the bright red blush that Hellboy had put there. 

When the day finished, you saw no sign of HB and figured he had finally gone to sleep. He deserved some rest. You put on your jacket and stuffed the cat figurine in your chest pocket where it would permanently stay, close to your heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend has a bad date and then meets that insanely handsome half demon you have a crush on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t even believe how long this chapter is. Follow me on Hellboytrash on tumblr for updates. I hope you like it! 💜💜💜

Over the next couple of weeks, you fell into a routine. The kind of routine that you usually dreaded. You wake up, go to work, go home, have dinner with Eddie (and sometimes Joshua; Eddie’s New beau) , And get ready for bed. Rinse and Repeat. This routine, however, was not as mundane as it should’ve been. This routine included lunch with a close sitting Hellboy always within arms reach. Although, you never did reach out your arms to him. 

The two of you were becoming thick as thieves. He wasn’t in the library as often as he was when you first started working there, but he always came to sit down at the front desk and have lunch with you. Often, he’d bring little snacks. Especially, when he noticed you’d eat such healthy meals. Which wasn’t a bad thing. But, he thought you deserved something a little sweet in your life. So he got into the habit of bringing cookies, candies, and anything else he could get his hands on. 

“These are so good, Hellboy!” You said reaching into a tin of biscuits from overseas.

“Yeah, Alice sent them to me. I’m obsessed with them.” He smirked and pulled the tin back once you’d grabbed a few more. 

Alice was one of Hellboy’s best friends. They’d worked together for sometime years and years ago and he often spoke about her fondly. You hoped you’d get to meet her someday. HB was a great judge of character, and if he praised someone for how good of a person they were, then they were sure to be just as great as he says. 

You both stayed munching on biscuits throughout your lunch together. The pizza party with Liz, Abe, and Domino had fallen through. They were all working overtime to find the monster they’d let get away, and lunchtime was the only moment of peace Hellboy seemed to get for the time being. 

“Do you have any plans this weekend, HB?” You asked when there was a lull in conversation. 

“I wish. I never have plans, just more work stuff. We’re getting close to finding this thing. I just hope I can catch it, this time.” He sighed.

“Of course you will, HB! I believe in you. And if you don’t, don’t beat yourself up about it, ok? You’re doing the best you can and no one can fault you for that.” You reassured him.

“Thanks, (Y/N). I always feel like I’m under so much pressure to perform well. There’s so many people counting on me, and ever since dad died, I feel like even more of the weight is on my shoulders to do a good job than ever before.” 

“Even if you don’t catch this thing, you’re still doing a good job. No one else is even paying attention to this. I bet it’s not even on the Avengers radar. Those guys are too busy kicking their own asses.” You both erupted in laughter and Hellboy gave you one of those wide toothy smiles that had your stomach doing flips. 

“You’re right, (Y/N). I have to admit, hearing about how bad they got it right now does make me feel a bit better.” He chuckled. 

“You got anything going on this weekend?” He asked.

“Nah, Eddie and his beau are spending most of the weekend together so I doubt I’ll see them around. I’ll probably just watch reruns of the Office curled up on the couch with kitty or something.” You said with a stretch of your arms and a small yawn. 

Hellboy wrinkled his nose. 

“As nice as that sounds, you should try to get out there and do something a little more interesting. I know if I was able to just walk around in the world without people hounding me, I would.”

“I know you’re right. I think I’d probably feel better about getting out there if I had a big red giant coming with me.” You smiled and you could’ve sworn you saw HB turn a few shades darker. 

“Why don’t you go walking around out there?” You asked.

“Hmm, I don’t know. People wouldn’t be able to handle it. They aren’t ready.” He said firmly.

“What do you mean? There’s tons of mutants that walk around and live normal lives. I know you’re not a mutant, but it’s the same concept.” You ushered back. 

“Maybe, I’m not ready. I’m a little harder to ignore than most mutants, besides.” 

“You shouldn’t be ignored anyways! You should be celebrated, HB. Think about all you’ve done for the world out there. You’ve saved this world as many times as the Avengers or X-men if not more. They deserve to see you and you deserve to be seen; for the hero you are.”

Hellboy’s eyes took themselves off his palms and stared back into your beautiful (e/c) eyes. 

He smiled back at you.

“You’re amazing too, you know? You’re a light in this place. Every day, after fighting bad creatures and trying to stop the world from ending over and over again can wear all of us down, especially me. When I come into this library and see you humming along to whatever’s in your headphones while you put away books and being all smiley; it makes me feel good. I like coming here and talking to you when we can. You’re always so— warm.” 

The dreaded alarm on your watch rang but the two of you just sat there staring at each other as it rang. 

“Dear, can you give me a hand with some of these old boxes in the back?” You heard Maggie call from the back office.

“Well, I have to—.” You gestured towards the back office and finally looked away from Hellboy to turn off your watch alarm. 

“Yeah, yeah of course. I gotta get back to work too, but I’ll see you Monday.” He rose up as you did and you nodded in his direction and he nodded back and you both walked away from the desk to get going. 

You watched him leave out the door before going to find Maggie. She was crouched over a bunch of dusty boxes looking at old books and photo albums. 

“I had a couple agents drag these up from the basement. There was a leak and I didn’t want these to get ruined. They’re mostly old unsorted books and a few relics from the early days of the B.P.R.D. Would you like to see?” 

She stretched her arm out that was holding an old photo album. You reached over and took it and sat down next to her and started flipping through it. 

It had the B.P.R.D symbol on the front and on the inside was a note written by Professor Bruttenholm. 

_There are dark days ahead, but if we can find that spark in the darkness, we can make sure that the dark never consumes us. Perhaps, we are that spark and we must be ignited. — Professor Trevor Bruttenholm_

You traced your fingers over his words.

You were surprised to see what he had written. He believed in the B.P.R.D and Hellboy more than anyone. 

You skimmed the photos of the founding members of the B.P.R.D including one baby Hellboy. He was such a sweet looking baby. You moved further through the pages and saw a photo of Hellboy and Professor Broom. It was a young boyish version of the Hellboy you knew and he was holding a certificate. It was his honorary human status that was granted to him by the United Nations on August 6, 1952. 

That made you smile wide. Especially, to see how wide Hellboy was smiling in the picture. He was so happy, and you could see the pride in Broom’s eyes. 

You closed the photo album and decided to tuck it away somewhere safe until you had a chance to give it to Hellboy. He deserves to keep it. 

You spent the rest of your shift sorting through the boxes and putting them into piles to either be put on display if it was an old relic, or be put out on the shelf, if it was a book. Maggie had the idea to put all the books she’d found on a special shelf since they were old and fragile and she would have them remain here for library use only. 

When your shift ended, you took the photo album and began to walk down the hall to Hellboy’s room. You approached this incredible steel door and knocked softly into it. However, you didn’t get a reply from through the door and no one came to open it so you figured he was probably still sleeping. You decided you’d stuff it in the room you were given here until you were able to give it to him, yourself. 

When you reached your room, you realized you’d never actually seen it. You typed your code into the keypad and the steel door, similar to Hellboy’s but not quite as big, slid open. It was bigger than the room you had back at yours and Eddie’s apartment. The bed was king sized and there was a closet and bathroom off to the side. There was even a huge dresser and TV set across from the bed. You were impressed. Maybe you’d actually stay here sometime. While stuffing the photo album into the dresser, you noticed a note on top that had to be a few months old by now. It read, 

_(Y/N), These are your quarters. We hope it’ll be a private and comfortable place for you to escape to after a busy day in the library. We appreciate your service. Warmest Regards, B.P.R.D._

It was handwritten, and you’d wondered for only a moment who had written it. On the back was B.P.R.D’s insignia and you decided to pocket it as a souvenir and slid it into your bag. 

———————

When you arrived home, you set your stuff on the counter and flopped into bed. It was only about 4pm but you were completely beat. You reached into your jacket pocket and sought out the little cat figurine Hellboy had gifted you. You kissed the top of its head and twirled it around your fingers. It had the most beautiful golden eyes that reminded you of Hellboy’s. Your affections for him were growing stronger than you ever thought possible. 

Over the weekend, you found yourself missing him. You hoped his weekend wasn’t too stressful for him.

You didn’t see Eddie on Friday night or Saturday morning and you figured he was probably still wrapped up in Joshua somewhere. The handful of times you’d hung out with the both of them had made you envious. They were such a sweet couple. Eddie had expressed how scared he was about Joshua finding out about Venom. You personally believed Joshua would be okay with it, but that did little to curb Eddie’s nerves. 

Well into the night, around 10pm, as you were scooping ice cream and snuggling kitty, the door began to creak open. A grumpy and tired looking Eddie blew through the door huffing and you looked over your shoulder to see venom’s tendrils tugging at his arm like a child and Eddie was trying desperately to brush him off.

“I said, no V. I need some space right now. Or, as much as you can give me anyways.” He muttered under his breath.

“Rough night?” You called out.

“You could say that.” He flopped down on the couch next to you and you offered your pint of ice cream which he accepted immediately and started shoveling rocky road into his mouth. 

“Wanna talk about it?” You asked.

Eddie didn’t say anything but proceeded to change the channel to the late night news. 

_“First responders gave statements that a battle between Venom and Spider-Man erupted in the middle of Manhattan's newest rooftop restaurant. Fortunately, no one was injured but quite a lot of property damage has been reported. The restaurant will be shut down until further notice. No word on how or why the altercation started, but does this mean that the Demon of New York has gone back to its old criminal ways?”_ Eddie shut off the TV and looked at you, waiting for you to say something. 

“What happened, Eddie?” You said perplexed.

“Peter Parker happened. Josh and I were just there for a nice meal and of course we’d run into Peter and Mary Jane, and of course he’d want to just come on over and say Hi and talk about his new promotion at the Daily Bugle. That guy’s a joke. I’m the only one who knows how he gets all those pictures of Spider-Man and I’m nice enough to keep my mouth shut about it. Yet, now that he’s been upgraded from photographer to lead reporter, he wants to test me and rub it all in my face.” Eddie grumbled. 

“The Daily Bugle is so stupid too. I mean it’s the fucking tabloids. But the lead reporters get to actually write about real shit like mutants rights and political corruption. Hey, ya know, that sounds like shit I used to report on! I shouldn’t even care about the position and I don’t really. I just can’t believe they gave it to Peter fucking Parker. He doesn’t even care about this job. It’s just a cover for him while he does super hero stuff. It’s not like he desperately needs the money like I do or anything. I mean, do you know how embarrassing it is having to split the bill with your boyfriend every fucking meal because you can’t afford to wine and dine them on your own?” You could tell how angry Eddie was getting and you reached out to put your hand on his shoulder and started rubbing circles into it with your thumb.

“Anyways, I was going to let that all slide but Venom could feel my anger. He reacted and lashed out. No one saw me change except for Peter and Joshua. Fuck, Joshua. I hope he’s okay. When he saw me change, he fell over in his chair and ran towards the entrance and I haven’t heard from him since. I should call him. Or maybe, I should give him some time. I just don’t want him to think I’m some sort’ve monster.” Eddie looked so sad and you leaned over to put your head on his shoulder and he leaned his head onto yours. This was your guys’s go to position when either one of you was having a bad time. 

“Hey, wanna get some fresh air? I could use it right about now.” He asked. 

You nodded and he got up to put away the ice cream. You went to go grab your jacket and you heard something fall from the other room. 

“Whoops. My bad.” You heard Eddie call out. 

“I just dropped your stuff. Hey, what’s this?” He asked.

You walked into the living area to see him turning over the card you’d stupidly taken from your room back at work.

“Are these the people you’re working for? B.P.R.D?” He questioned.

“Hey! Don’t look at that! I could get into a lot of trouble! I knew I shouldn’t of taken that.” You snatched it out of his hand and shoved it back in your bag. 

As Eddie opened the door for you to start heading to the roof he said, “It says you have a room there. You thinking of staying over with them?”

“No, I don’t think so.” You said climbing the stairs to the roof.

“It can get a little crazy over there, I think I’m better off staying with my favorite slimy roommate.” He chuckled at that. 

“Crazy, huh?” He said as he opened the door to the roof. 

“Should I be worried?”

You shook your head. 

“They’re good people, Eddie. I hope you can meet them someday.” 

You both sat close to the edge of the roof and watched the city as it came to life. The sounds of the city used to scare you, but now they were mostly a comfort. They were an escape from the inner workings of your own mind.

“So how is this B.P.R.D, anyways?” 

“Eddie, please don’t say their name. I don’t know how closely they’re able to listen.” You said looking around, half paranoid.

“It’s good though. I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed a job so much. They’re all such great people and then there’s this one person…” You trailed off as you thought about him. 

“This one person? You got your eye on someone, (Y/N)?” He teased you. 

“Yeah, I can’t tell you his name, but I think I’m really falling for him. He’d never think of me that way though. At least, I don’t think.” You shrugged.

“Of course he would! An amazing person like you? What’s not to like?” Eddie smirked.

“Thanks Eddie. I don’t know, though. I wish I could say something to him but I don’t want to ruin what we have right now. It’s been good for me. Not just him but all of it. Working there and living with you has really changed my life for the better. I couldn’t imagine going back to how it was before.” You shuddered to think about how meaningless your life before had been. 

“You know, he actually told me to do something interesting with my weekend, but so far all I’ve done is eat crap and watch TV.” You giggled.

“Sounds interesting to me!” Eddie laughed.

“Why don’t we do something interesting? I need to be out of my head for a while anyways and I’m sure Venom needs the release too. Why don’t you guys go swinging together?”

“Venom and I? Swinging? That sounds terrifying.” You turned up your nose at him. 

“That’s what makes it so interesting! I think it’ll be good for you. Just trust me on this.” Eddie’s body started to be consumed by Venom’s black gooey form until the Demon of New York was sitting next to you. 

“HELLO MORSEL.” Venom said.

“Hi, V.”

“DO YOU WISH TO SWING WITH US (Y/N)?” He asked.

“You promise you won’t drop me?”

“WE WOULD NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN, MORSEL. YOU ARE SAFE WITH US.”

“Alright, sure. What’s the worst that could happen?”

————————

Hellboy’s night had gone from relatively boring to a wild goose chase through the city as he ran after the monster they had first seen in Germany. He couldn’t figure out why it would show itself so close to his home but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

He jumped across rooftop to rooftop as the Heavy and grotesque thing jumped across them as well and was headed towards a more largely populated area.

“Oh no, you don’t big fella.” He grunted as he sped up and landed a shot to its side. His gun was filled with tranquilizers that were only meant to knock it out and although it didn’t put it to sleep, it certainly startled it enough that it lost its footing and went pummeling into an alleyway. 

Hellboy leaped down into the alley and some other agents ran around to the other side to trap it. 

“Okay, it’s just me and you.” The monster looked over it’s shoulder to the other agents and turned around to face them. 

“No, don’t look at them, come back over here guy! Hellboy grabbed a hold of its large tail as it’s back was turned and threw him into the sidewall of the alley way which left deep marks into the infrastructure. 

“Come on! Over here.” He said cockily, putting his gun away and clapping his hands together. 

The monster let out a screech that hurt the other agents ears and started charging towards Hellboy with its bull like legs that sat underneath it’s large circular shaped body that was littered with countless eyes and sharp teeth. It’s tentacles withdrew from its sides and came to attempt to wrap around Hellboy but he dodged it at the last second and slid underneath its large body. 

He took out his gun again and fired three shots into its backside and it stumbled around, knocking the dumpsters away and crashing against the wall until it was out cold. 

Hellboy put his gun back in his holster and whistled. “Aren’t you a beauty.” He said as he got closer. “You truly are a masterpiece. I wonder what mad scientist made you in his laboratory?”

The agents stormed the monster and two B.P.R.D trucks arrived to load the monster in and ship him back to their main facility for testing. 

“Red, you know you could’ve shot him down a lot sooner. Or were you just showing off for the other agents?” Liz rolled her eyes at him. 

“Had to show off, who would I be if I didn’t?” He smirked and she smirked back at him.

He patted her on the shoulder and his ride pulled up to transport him back home. 

Before he could get in, he heard a scream from a few blocks over. He had to be dreaming, it sounded like — you. You were in trouble and he had to get to you, NOW. 

 

———————-

“Venom! You promised nothing too crazy!” You yelled at him as he took you underneath the monorail as it passed by. 

“WE ARE SORRY MORSEL. SHOULD WE STOP?”

“No, let’s just take a break somewhere.” You said shakily as your panic was subsiding. 

“YES MORSEL.”

Venom glided from building to building until he started to get the sense that you were being followed. 

“MORSEL. SOMEONE IS FOLLOWING US. WE MUST LOSE THEM. FORGIVE US.”

“What are you talking about —— VENOMMM.” You screamed as he dipped you both below another rail line and started weaving in and out between buildings as you started to get nauseous. 

“THEY ARE STILL BEHIND US.” Venom snarled. He was becoming frustrated at the pursuers persistence. 

“VERY WELL THEN.” Venom said as he brought you both back up to a tall building and tried to sit you on the ground but you wouldn’t break from the iron hold you had on him. 

“YOU ARE SAFE MORSEL BUT WE MUST PROTECT FROM THE THREAT.”

You released him and nearly collapsed on the ground in an effort to catch your breath and steady yourself. 

You heard a gun cock and heard a very familiar voice start to say, “Alright, let her go and this doesn’t have to be so messy.” 

You wanted to say something but Venom started instead. 

“OVER OUR CORPSE DEMON.” Venom growled. 

_Demon?_

You turned around to see Hellboy standing with a gun pointed at Venom. 

“Have it your way, this one has bullets.” He said with a gruff to his voice. 

Venom surged onto him and Hellboy’s gun pulled the trigger. Bullets weren’t a match for Venom though and he knocked Hellboy off near the ledge. Hellboy got back on his feet and reared his fist back and launched Venom clear across several rooftops which if you weren’t so horrified would’ve been quite hilarious. 

“Yeah and don’t come back you slimy heap of goo!” He yelled across the roof. 

You stood up on your feet although a little unsteady and Hellboy’s focus immediately went to you as he went to help you up. 

“Hey, hey take it easy, (Y/N).” He said as he lifted you up and wrapped his arms around you. 

“Are you okay?” He asked sweetly.

You opened your mouth to speak but once again…

“LET OUR MORSEL GO DEMON.” Venom hissed as he pulled himself back onto the roof. 

Hellboy stepped in front of you. 

“Morsel? Not a chance, buddy.” Hellboy reared his fist back again but you finally found your voice. 

“STOP!” Venom lowered his attack stance and looked at you as Hellboy kept his eyes on Venom and fist ready to go in case of retaliation. 

“Hellboy, Venom isn’t a threat. He’s my….roommate.” You admitted as you moved around to his other side to grab his fist in an effort to get him to lower it. 

“Your what?” He turned halfway towards you.

“Eddie… I’m really sorry. This is the friend from work I was telling you about.” 

Hellboy looked back at Venom and watched as Eddie Brock emerged from inside of him.

“This is your friend from work? You really do know how to pick em’ don’t you, (Y/N)?” Eddie said shocked as he looked up at the 7 foot half demon. 

“Wait, I’m confused. Your roommate is a gooey slimy parasite?” Hellboy asked.

“PARASITE!” Venom’s head appeared at the side of Eddie’s as his voice roared. 

“Wow. Big words coming from a giant red demon monster. That’s a little judgy.” Eddie snarked. 

“Sorry, Venom hates being called a parasite. He prefers symbiote. He’s basically an alien creature that can bond with other creatures. Oh, but they’re bonded willingly.” You said. 

“Well, I don’t know about that.” Eddie muttered under his breath and Venom’s eyes narrowed onto his. 

“I’m just teasing.” Eddie said back to Venom. 

“Wait, this isn’t the friend from work that you were talking about like that…” Eddie started mumbling as he realized Hellboy was listening. 

While Hellboy’s eyes were on Eddie, you tried to signal for Eddie to shut up by sliding your hand straight across your throat. 

“Right, right. Never mind.” Eddie said giggling like a fucking school girl. 

“This is— okay great so your roommate and best friend is a...symbiote?” Hellboy pondered not quite getting it.

“Bonded with a symbiote. But yeah. I’m sorry you thought I was in trouble. But, thanks Hellboy for coming to save me. It really means a lot.” You said as you tugged his arm so that he was facing away from Eddie and the two of you were standing closer to one another. 

“Of course. I’ll always keep you safe, (Y/N).” He smiled gently. 

Hellboy was the absolute sweetest. You felt like his eyes were staring right into your soul and you really just wanted to—-

Eddie cleared his throat and when you looked back at him, he knew he would be scolded for ruining the moment later. 

“I gotta get going. I’m not supposed to be out here by myself. But I’m glad you’re okay.” Hellboy wrapped you in another quick hug and turned towards Eddie. 

“Nice to meet you, Eddie...and Venom. Sorry for calling you a parasite.”

“Sorry for calling you a giant red demon monster.” Eddie offered back. 

Hellboy looked at you one more time.

“I guess we both had a pretty interesting weekend, huh?.” Hellboy laughed. 

You giggled back at him with this huge goofy smile plastered on your face.

“See you Monday, sweetheart.” He said as he leaped off the building. 

“See you Monday, HB!” You yelled after him. 

Eddie walked over to you as you continued to grin like an idiot. 

“Sweetheart, huh?”

“Shut up Eddie.” You said turning away from him to find the door off of the roof. 

“No, he seems nice. I must say, you really know how to pick em’. A symbiote bonded best friend and a crush on a big red demon. I mean, you REALLY know how to pick em’.” He exaggerated.

You turned halfway around before opening the door. 

“Yeah, I do.” You said back at him as you shut the door and locked it behind you. You knew it would be only a minor inconvenience to him but figured it was decent payback for how he had almost embarrassed you in front of Hellboy. 

 

“Hey! (Y/N).” He pounded his fist on the door as you walked down the stairs.

“Awh, come on I’m tired! I don’t want to swing back.” He whined.

 

You continued down the stairs, absolutely smitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and feel free to follow my tumblr Hellboy trash for update alerts!


End file.
